


Clean Up Your Act

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Leonard is a bit of a perv, M/M, Mowing, Scottie is as innocent as ever, Shirtless, Summer, Sweat, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie convinces Leonard to FINALLY clean up his front yard and Scottie decides to help him by mowing the overgrown yard.





	Clean Up Your Act

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea randomly and wanted to make it happen.

Leonard's yard was an awful mess. Various car parts strewn everywhere, rusted bear traps, stacks cardboard boxes, and forgotten milk cartons made up a bulk of the mess. Scottie was tired of having to traverse a practical minefield everytime he came over.  
"You need to do something about your yard." Scottie stated, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.  
"I know, I know- I'll get to it...eventually..." Leonard mumbled, hunched over the sink, washing dishes while wearing rubber gloves with yellow rubber ducks all over it.  
"Not 'eventually', NOW!" Scottie shouted, cheeks turning a bright red from frustration.  
Leonard looked at Scottie with wide eyes, surprised to see a fit of anger from the usually content boy. "O-Okay..."

After finishing the dishes, Leonard replaced his rubber ducky gloves with his signature black gardening gloves. The two males stared at the jungle-like yard from the porch.  
"We should probably take care of all the bear traps, first..." Leonard suggested, not wanting Scottie to get hurt when picking up the mess.  
"Yeah, that seems best." Scottie replied, walking down the steps and picking up a bear trap and tossing into a nearby cardboard box labelled Bear Traps.   
The two males soon returned, each holding multiple triggered bear traps with various things clamped in their metal jaws.

Next, the two men picked up all the different car parts and dumped them into boxes. Broke down most of the extra cardboard boxes and picked up all the litter that was left behind. All the bear traps and trash were put next to Leonard's trash cans out front and the boxes of car parts were stowed in the garage. While in the garage, Leonard took a bright red lawn mower with him.

Scottie was sitting on the front steps of the porch, brown overshirt having been removed and both sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. The heat was clearly hitting him hard. Leonard had removed his blue sweater-vest and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Scottie turned to see a lawnmower being pushed by Leonard.   
"So, how about you mow the lawn and I make some lemonade?" Leonard asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Sure...I can do that." Scottie stated, beads of sweat decorating his temples.

Scottie yanked the starting mechanism and the machine roared to life. Scottie pushed it forward and the mower shredded the grass, returning it to a reasonable length. After the first row was finished, Scottie was already baking in the heat. He looked around and saw nobody. Scottie took a deep breath before slowly removing his shirt.   
"I just hope that I don't burn..." Scottie said, tossing his shirt onto the porch, joining his and Leonard's previously discarded garments.  
Leonard forced another lemon onto the juicer and glanced out the window, seeing a shirtless Scottie. Leonard felt his cheeks get hotter as he watched the shirtless male. Sweat dripping down his chest, causing it to glisten in the bright summer sun. His skinny jeans hugging his legs in all the right places... Leonard mentally slapped himself, this was beginning to sound like a bad porno. Leonard looked down and noticed he had forced the juicer through the lemon in his lust-filled daze.

Scottie let out a sigh of relief as he finally finished mowing the yard and he looked around to admire his own handiwork. Scottie walked onto the porch and sat down on it's stairs. Soon, he heard familiar footsteps from behind him. Leonard was holding a tray with a pitcher full of lemonade and two glasses full of ice and the previously mentioned liquid. Leonard handed Scottie one of the glasses and sat down next to him.  
"Thank you for helping me with this mess." Leonard said, glancing at the freshly-cut lawn.  
"Thank you for the lemonade." Scottie replied, sipping at the refreshing beverage.  
"Ya know, seeing you shirtless makes me want to pour my drink on you..." Leonard chuckled, blushing from either the heat or his own thoughts.  
"But- then I'd get all sticky..." Scottie stated, clearly confused.  
Leonard stifled a chuckle, obviously getting even worse thoughts.

Scottie smacked Leonard's arm and yelped. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU PERV!"  
Leonard laughed even harder before responding with, "What? You don't want Daddy to make you all sticky?"  
Scottie was done. He splashed the small remains of his drink in Leonard's face causing Leonard to do the same to him. The two chuckled before standing up. Leonard removed his now-wet button-down and tossed it aside. Scottie blushed at the sight of Leonard's chest and abs. Leonard grabbed Scottie by the waist and pulled him into a kiss.

"You're sweeter than lemonade..." Leonard whispered to Scottie before resuming their kiss.


End file.
